


Jello Shots and Silly Geese

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic klance, Drinking, Drunk Fiances, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thanks sufferpit, drunk keith, party time, smooches, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: The cryptid Drunk Keith makes an appearance, and isn't allowed to have Jello shots anymore.





	Jello Shots and Silly Geese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zizzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizzani/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Мармеладный Алкоголь и Глупая Гусыня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292828) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> I forgot I hadn't posted this! I wrote this for a drawing that Zizzani did, and this is just basically self-indulgent fluffy drunk Klance.

“Shhhh!” More giggles.  _ “You shh!”  _ Keith replied, pouting.

 

“Keith…”

 

“Lance, have I ever told you, that your face is beautiful?” Keith stared at him, wide-eyed, and was giving him a dopey smile.

 

“Yes Keith, you have, probably fifty-five times in the last thirty minutes.”

 

“Well ‘m gonna’ say it again.”

 

“Sweetheart, you’re  _ so _ drunk,” Lance said, holding a giggling Keith. 

 

“ _ And  _ you have a rockin’ bod.”

 

Albeit mortified, Lance couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of a slightly ruffled,  _ very _ red Keith, which wasn’t helping his situation.

 

“See,  _ you _ think m’funny,” Keith whispered, nose a fraction away from Lance’s. 

 

Lance looked down into hazy violet eyes and shook his head. “You are a  _ mess _ , silly goose.”

 

Keith giggled even harder. “Heh,  _ silly goose _ .” He playfully poked Lance’s nose with his index finger, and Lance reached up to take his hand. 

 

Lightly kissing his fingertips, he smiled ruefully. “I leave you alone for  _ five seconds _ with Pidge, and this happens. You know  _ Hunk’s _ supposed to be the mom, not me, right?” 

 

Keith shrugged and blew a raspberry at him, and Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh,  _ real  _ mature,” he replied playfully, and surprised Keith by scooping him up into his arms. Laughing at the indignant sound Keith made, he peppered kisses all over his fiancé’s face. “Good grief, how are you  _ this  _ drunk already? We haven't even been here that long.” He honestly wasn’t mad; drunk Keith was a rarity, and he  _ never _ failed to be hilarious. Lance was a little buzzed himself, but Keith had gone a little overboard with the jello shots. About 12 overboard. 

 

“I love you  _ sooooooo  _ much. I’m gonna marry the heck out of you!” Keith shouted, and Lance nearly died. 

 

“ _ Keith, _ oh my  _ god! _ ” Lance wheezed. “I can’t take you anywhere.” He had started to laugh so hard he almost dropped Keith.

 

Keith seemed to realize that he was no longer firmly on the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at Lance intensely. Lance mirrored his expression for as long as he could before he started laughing again. He gently lowered Keith to the ground, and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. 

 

“I love you too, baby,” Lance said, leaning down to kiss Keith on the lips; a moment afterward, however, Keith started to giggle again. Lance couldn’t even be mad; Keith was just too adorable. He made an executive decision and bent down, grabbing Keith around the legs and slinging him over his shoulder. 

 

“I think this guy needs to go home,” he called out to Pidge, who was sitting on the floor with Alan, fighting over a Nintendo DS. Hunk waved from the kitchen, laughing at the sight of Keith’s frustrated facial expression. They exchanged goodbyes, and Lance thankfully got them back to the car in one piece. Opening the door for Keith, he tried once more to capture his lips in a kiss. This time, he was successful. 

 

He started to giggle as Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, but yelped when Keith nearly pulled him headfirst into the passenger side of the car. When it was evident Keith was not letting go, Lance decided to cut his losses and climb in, shutting the door behind him. 

 

***

 

“Is that Lance’s car out there?” Hunk asked as he peered out his window a short while later. “Why is it still here? I thought they left?” 

 

“Do you really want to know the answer to that question?” Pidge replied, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Hunk’s face twisted as he realized what she meant, and Pidge started laughing. 

  
“Pidge, you aren't allowed to give Keith jello shots anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I love all your comments- you're so sweet and I cri every tiem.


End file.
